The End Of Innocence
by La Virgen
Summary: The sequel to "In Medias Res"---Amy recovered from her injuries, but struggles with her feelings for Jeff.


**The End Of Innocence**

Jeff Hardy watched Amy Dumas walk along the beach, her arms swinging by her sides and her head bowed down. Sitting in his car, he couldn't help but feel bad for her ever since the accident that took place two months before. She made a mistake and it would take a long time to forgive her for what she did, but he promised her that he would support him no matter what.

She wore a white afternoon dress, which was so unlike Amy since she was such a tomboy. What was even more unusual of her to do was to dare someone to drive while under the influence, knowing the consequences. She had nearly died as a result, and Jeff was ready to kill Shannon Moore had his older brother Matt and their friend Shane Helms not interfered. It was amazing how she recovered physically, but emotionally she was a wreck. And despite all this, Jeff couldn't help but notice how beautiful she appeared before him. 

He got out of the car and walked down to where she had been standing. Amy never turned around, but she felt his presence and threw her hand back for him to hold. Jeff was slightly bewildered by this gesture, but took her hand and pulled her close to him. With her back to his stomach, Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, the two of them watching the waves forming and the seagulls flying through the air. There was a gentle breeze blowing in that twilight hour, radiating serenity throughout the scene.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Amy said.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "It's always beautiful."

Amy wanted so badly to get away from Jeff's grasp, but she felt so comfortable in it at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back with her eyes closed, as if Jeff was a pillow she could rest on. She felt his hands caress her gently, massaging her stomach to the point where Amy nearly collapsed from gratification. His uniquely shaved stubble brushed against her skin and she opened her eyes, and it seemed that she couldn't stop staring at him. With his face turned to hers, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, catching him off-guard from the beauty of the sea.

She pulled away from him, her eyes filling with tears. _He must think I want his_ _forgiveness_, she thought. _It's not true. He can't ever love me!_

She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing bitterly, never noticing that Jeff had enclosed her body in his warm embrace. He knew she was sorry and he knew that every wound would take time to heal, even the emotional ones. She couldn't deal with all the stress, and if he was going to be with her, he couldn't deal with it himself.

"Amy," he whispered, "why did you kiss me?"

"I can't answer that, Jeff," she sobbed.

"Why not?"

"Because….. I'm not sure myself," she replied.

Jeff lifted her chin and wiped the tears away, rationalizing, "There has to be some sort of reason. Whatever feelings you may have for me, I would like to know."

"I don't know what I feel for you, Jeff," she cried. "That's just it!"

"You know," he said, "ever since the accident, I've worried about you. I've worried about your health, your state of mind….. I was so angry, though. I just….couldn't be your friend without feeling so mad."

"And you have every right to be," she replied.

"But Amy," he confessed. "I love you no matter what. That's the way it'll always be. I'll be your friend always. I'm true to you."

"I love you so much, Jeff," she whispered. "And I mean that with all my heart. It's just so confusing now….."

"Shhhhh," Jeff replied, putting a hand to her lips. "Let's enjoy this moment quietly while it's still here."

He kissed her forehead and they sat upon the sand, watching the glowing sunset. Amy took Jeff's hand and held it tightly, and Jeff watched her with eyes full of passion. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid of ruining the current mood. 

Then she did it again. Only this time, Jeff wasn't as hesitant. 

They kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around each other in their embrace. They were leaning back further, touching the sand as the waves crashed upon nearby rocks and the seagulls flew above. Hearts beating fast, they didn't care about the past; there was only the future to rely on for true meaning.


End file.
